Diary of one Irene Mansell
by Mamelukki
Summary: I see you snooped under my bed to find this book... Sneaky you... Well I have nothing to hide so read on... This is the story of my life at the Iris Academy... The adventure of me discovering a world hidden from normal humans! -The story follows the story line rather dutifully but I decided alter the trail of Damien. This summary might be changed later. Ears and tail too much?-
1. Introduction

_Rate and comment honestly... I own up to all the mistakes I make! mmm... _

_That's about it! Enjoy!_

_I own nothing of the game except my name and what my brain decided to add to the already good story!_

* * *

If you found this you probably already know what it is. It's my diary...I should probably start this all at the very beginning so you don't get confused while snooping around.

My name is Irene Mansell. I am at the moment of starting this journal 17 years old.

Let's see... I am about 174 cm tall, extremely pale skinned and asking a lady her weight is rude you know... Mmm what else... Oh I have fire red hair and forest green eyes with the center being brown...

I'm an extremely happy person on the outside but on the inside I'm actually rather empty of feelings... Walking around feeling numb... All the bullying and fights and backstabbing I had to deal with made it hard for me to really trust anyone.

I was never really strong but I was the best in my track team in my old school oh and I have some musical talents, I'm no prodigy or anything...hehehheh...

I always wear a hat... No matter how hot it was outside and it got really harsh with my hair reaching my butt...

I never had close ties with my family except my mother and brother, since I was born looking different from my siblings and my father doesn't believe I'm his daughter...

The ears and tail might make him think that, what did I forget to mention I had a tail and ears like a fox?

As I mentioned I got bullied... My left ear still bears a mark from a time one of my classmates tried if my ears were real and they cut it...

My mother decided to homeschool me after that... My father was glad that I didn't leave the house anymore to bring shame to his name...

I often heard my father and my mother fight about me, father got drunk daily and started yelling that my mother slept with animals before she gave birth to a mutt like me...

My mother passed away and my brother tried to get custody of me and my sister but the courts decided that he was too young and my father was capable of taking care of us and giving us what we need...

Three days after my mother passed that I started a fire with my mind... My father yelled that he knew all along I was a freak and then left me in the house alone... He took my younger sister and ran and I never heard of them again... So that was a bad week...

My older brother took me in but he had his own family to take care of... I lived with him for about a month before I got to make the choice... I wanted to stay with my brother but I knew it was a strain on his marriage that I lived with them...

Soo... That's probably all I will tell you at the start of this... Let's move on to the story?

* * *

_The ears and tail too much?_

_I can't know if you won't tell meeeh..._


	2. September 1st

_Oops... That got longer than I thought it would..._

_I own nothing! Le enjoy..._

* * *

My brother dropped me off at the front gate and busied around me like a mother hen.

"Do you have everything you need?! Money, books, clothes, money, violin..." The list went on and on as I tried to calm him down.

"Pff you worry too much... I have everything I need. I'll miss you though... And before I forget thanks... For driving me here and loaning your guest bedroom for me..." He pats my head careful of the ears hiding in it.

"You know my number and my address... so... If you ever need anything or if you get into trouble I'll swoop in like a knight in shining armor to come save you like the damsel you are!" The smirk on his face seems to be permanent lately... Probably trying to hide how worried he is.

He leans on his car as we banter back and forth for half an hour before he hands me my bags and walks over to the drivers side.

"Don't get into trouble and if they pick on you just tell them your brothers gonna eat em all for breakfast!" I laugh at the sentiment and wave as he drives off. Well time to get lost inside the huge campus!

I walk among the flowers and trees that still are blossoming and have the green colors of summer. I see people all around walking with friends and family probably looking for their own halls...

I see a few with a butterfly on their belt and a few with a snake on theirs... So there are three halls for girls and three for boys... I'm gonna take a wild guess and say snakes are the weird ones, the butterflies are the pretty girly girls and horses are everything in between... Great...

I know I have that letter about freshmen orientation- where the heck did I put it though...  
As I frantically search for that one piece of paper I come to a sudden stop as I bump into someone.

"Oh dear! Sorry sir!" I kneel down to gather the papers I just threw around and the book of his that dropped along with them. As I straighten back up I notice that he has no Hall symbol on his robes... Greeeeeaat that means he's a professor right... Fantastic... Good first impression there Irene!

"A new student, I see. And what might your name be?" He smirks as takes the book back.  
"Oh... My name is Irene Mansell! I am so sorry for bumping into you... I should keep a closer eye to where..." I stop mid sentence as I notice he's not even paying attention to me anymore... He's just flipping the pages of his large book. Way to be rude professor.

"Aa... Miss...Mansell.. There we go... Ah a Wildseed... That explains a lot..." He takes a pen from his pocket and doesn't even take notice of me questioning what Wildseed means...

"You are more than likely, a complete waste of my time. You have no idea how much you have been given, and you will throw it all away..." He scribbles something into the book and slams it shut with a loud bang.

"Ten demerits... Not a promising start Miss Mansell... I hope you pay more attention to your studies than you do to where you are walking." His evil smirk is still on his face as he walks past me and leaves me utterly puzzled in the middle of the yard.

I haven't even been to my first lesson in magic and I already have demerits and a teacher who hates me... I am so gonna shine this year aren't I. I take a deep breath and start to walk towards the hall again with my mood a tiny bit less happy than it was before running into Professor Grumpy-as-heee...*cough*

Anyway... After a while of looking and asking for directions not once but twice, I finally walk through the double doors into the dormitories in my Hall... There are nine doors in this Hall and only one labeled "Bathroom" I wonder how big it is if there's two girls for each room.

I stare at the letter again, room number 3... I have 2 roommates but the letter says nothing about them. Oh I hope they aren't some girly girls who shriek when they see a spider or one of their nails break...

As I open the door and manage to get myself and my 4 bags inside the room with as little fuss as I can probably manage... Which is still a lot to a normal person... I notice the room is fairly ordinary-looking bedroom...

Kind of disappointing if they are witches like I'm supposed to be why aren't there candles dripping on the tables or skulls somewhere... There's not even a blacklight poster on the wall... No crystals or incense anywhere... Oh maybe they just haven't unpacked their creepy witchy stuff out yet...

As I drop my bags on the bed furthest from the door I notice a small figure moving on the other side of the room.

"Am... oh... Hello?" I look at the blond who has a fairly shocked face as she stares at me, the person who just crashed into her room and flopped on a bed without saying a word.

"Oh! You're a horse!" As her eyes start to drift to the side and her cheeks redden I hastily add. "I didn't mean you look like one or have a long face or anything! I swear! I'll just start over! My name is Irene aand I'm guessing you are my roommate?"

"One of two yes. My name is Ellen. That's Virginia's bed, but she ran out to talk to people." She introduces herself with a smile and a firm handshake.

"Where does thy hail frometh?" I ask as I lie back down on the bed and massage one of my shoulders. As I look her way again I notice her eyes looking my way.

"I beg your pardon? What?" She sits down on her bed with a thud.

"Where are you from?" I translate my earlier sentence.

"Ooh... Why didn't you just say that...?" This is a shy girl isn't it... Probably a huge bookworm too... Great my roomie's a geek! I can work with that!

"I'm a weird person... That's why." I sit back up. "I'm from Ohio... I lived there with my brother Petri after our mother passed. That house was way too full..."

"I'm from Virginia - the state, I mean. I'm not really sure where Virginia -the girl- is from. I didn't really get the chance to ask before she left." She's shy but she sure does smiles a lot...

"You don't really have much of a southern accent." I point out as I tilt my head.

"It's not that far south, and my family wasn't originally from there..." Her smile is reaching from ear to ear, I'm guessing from the thought of her family.

"Soo... All these books... All yours?" I ask as I walk over to the bookshelf to see the big collection of novels and literature.

"Yes... There aren't any computers here, so I brought my old and the books I would have studied at my other school had I stayed..." Aww she's rather adorable when she's blushing.

"Woo I guessed right! You must be a really good student" I smirk... Totally a geek then.

"Not really. I won't probably even open any of them. But I'd rather have them and not need them than need something and not have it." She beams a smile as she walks up next to me.

"Those books are everything I could find out about magic, the real kind, now that I know it's real..." She still has that tiny blush on her face as she beams that sun shiny smile at me.

"I know! It's awesome, right? We are going to be witches! Just like in the movies!" I laugh and read a few titles of the books... I would have never bought this many encyclopedias to begin with...

"Oh good! You are wildseed too!" I know I thought it was impossible but she smiled even more.

"Pff what does that even mean?" I frown as I remember my little bumping accident.

"It just means you weren't born with magic... So you are like a wild flower..." A tall redhead just shows up next to Ellen. Uh another horse! She holds out her hand for me to shake.

"I'm Virginia, my whole family is all magical... So I always knew I'd be a witch..." This must be my other roommate... I'm guessing she's not the geeky kind...

"That is one strong grip you got there... I'm Irene" I smile back at both of them.

"Pleasure to meetcha."

"Is being aa.. 'wild' a problem? I ran into a really grumpy professor and he was rude about it to put it nicely..." My smile fades as I make my way back to my bed.

"A grumpy professor? Shaggy black hair, Big nose?" Virginia asks with her hands on her hip.

"Yeeeah that's the one! I bumped into him while trying to find my way around the campus."

"Oh no! You'll be on Grabby's blacklist now for sure!" Oh the comforting way that Virginia laughed at my misery...

Ellen looks at Virginia with her eyes wide. "He grabs girls?!"

"Please tell me that's not his real name! I won't be able to stop laughing during classes..." I giggle on my bed.

"Naah.. That's his name! Professor Grabiner."

"Well what ever his name is... He sure does hate me..." I fling my arm to cover my eyes.

"Don't worry... I hear he hates everyone... No one really cares if you're born a witch or not. And everyone's scared of Grabby... He's a really monster... William warned me about him."

"Who's William?" I ask while straightening my hat again... My fluffy ears just won't keep still!

"He's my big...Bigger brother. He's a senior here. My other brother -Donald- he's a freshman, like us. They're in Wolf hall. Wanna go meet them?"

"I better unpack my bags... There's a lot of stuff I need to get out and so little tiimee." I make the whole situation seem more dramatic than it really is.

"You really wanna just unpack? I hate unpacking... Made my mom do it!" Virginia laughed while pointing to her cleanly made area.

"Oh thy haveth convinced me. Lead on!" I get up from the bed. "I can always do it when I get back anyway... Right? Besides... The only wizard I've met so far was Professor Grabby... And that was not a pleasant experience..."

"Shall we?" Virginia opens the door.

"We shall!" I laugh and walk up to Virginia.

"Um... Do you still want me to come?" Ellen asks with a quiet voice.

"Aa... Why wouldn't I?"Virginia stares at Ellen."Come on!"

Virginia leads us unerringly through the maze that is our new schools hallways to one of the boys' sections. A boy walks up to us.

"You ladies need a hand?" He smiles. This is the first person with purple eyes that I've ever met... I wonder if its common among... magical people...

"No, I'm just looking for-" Virginia stops her sentence short and I duck to the side when I see a flash of a water balloon go past me and it smacks into the side of Virginia's head.

"DONALD!" Virginia yells so that the whole hall hears her as she tries to get water out of her eyes.  
"Yes! Perfect shot!" The boy who appears out of the door points at Virginia and laughs.

"Soo... This is my utter dork of a brother Donald... You are going to be in so much trouble..."

"Uu scary... What are you going to do, Urchin...? Tell mom on me? She's not heeerree." The boys high five each other.

"Who said I need to do anything? You'll find your way in detention by the end of the week by just being you!" Virginia laughs and runs a hand through her now wet hair.

"C'mon Luke!" Donald returns to his room, followed by the other boy, who bumps into the door on his way out of sight.

"V? That you? Hey you! All moved in?" The tall boy walks up next to Virginia. "Why are you wet?" So is this William?

"You can thank Donald and his new best friend!" Virginia stares at the closed door of Donalds room.

"Aww you poor thing... Here, allow me!" A warm breeze of air sweeps through the halls and dries Virginia up in matter of seconds.

After introducing us to William, Virginia led us back to our room so I could unpack and get some rest before the school really starts tomorrow.


	3. September 2nd

_These chapters seem to write themselves... Even if they are rather long... _

_Give me a hint of your opinions of the story I'm putting down._

_I'll probably soon start writing by a week not by day... But some of the days are just so full of action!_

* * *

I woke up early to a shriek. Ellen was standing beside her bed and pointed at me. My first reaction is to look for an intruder in our room and then flop back down onto my pillow.

"Why on earth are you screaming? Are we late or something?" I huff and shuffle under my blanket.

"Y…You have…" She stutters as Virginia throws a pillow at her.

My hands reach up to find my hat gone and lying next to my pillow. My ears are straight as an arrow from the rude awakening. I should have known it wouldn't hold on through the night…

"Aaah… yeah…" I try to put my hat back on but my ears just won't settle down. Virginia turns around to face me and her eyes shoot wide open within seconds. Guess that's one way to wake them up…

"Am…. Irene… Why do you have ears? I thought you said you were wildseed…. Do you have a tail too?!" she jumps up to yank my blanket off.

"I have had them for as long as I remember. They were just sort of always there… You seem overly calm about this…" I have a short tugging match with her to keep the coldness of the morning away. As she sees what she's looking for she drops the blanket.

"Ye well there are a lot of people with ears and tails like that in the magical world… Why were you hiding them anyway? They look so cute!" She takes a hold of my right ear and pulls it lightly.

"Where I came from they weren't exactly happy about my extra parts…" My left ear droops down followed by the right one after Virginia releases her hold.

"You should have told us…" Ellen finally lets out more than a few syllables at least. She walks over to my bed and holds her hand out.

"May… May I touch your ears?" The furious blush from yesterday makes its way back to her face.

"S...sure?" I sit up and watch as she nervously takes a hold of my ear and the tender hands send shivers down my back.

"They are so soft…" She mumbles as she continues her exploration of my oversized ears.

"Soo… A wildseed with catlike ears… And a tail…." Virginia starts to get her school robes on.

"How did you hide those from others?" She asks as she pulls her head through and sets to get her hair in some form of control.

"I was homeschooled by my mother for most of my life… After my mother died I went to sta….. Ellen what are you doing?"

She pulls her hand away quickly. "I… I'm sorry! I wanted to see if you would purr like a cat…." She turns to walk to her bed to get her school robes on.

* * *

As I continue to explain my short life story to this point in as little detail as I can, we get ready to go to the freshmen orientation. We are among the first ones to arrive and Virginia still whines about how early she woke up while Ellen and I soak up all the different kinds of girls and boys that are flowing into the room at a steady pace.

"Irene… You can take that hat off you know…" Virginia laughs and reaches for my hat.

"Pfff I'd rather keep it… Force of habit and all that…" I pull on the edges of the hat to keep it in place.

When the clock strikes 9am the gymnasium is filled with all types of witches and wizards… There is a girl with sparkly wings and one girl that looks like a vampire… why? I don't know… It's the first thing that comes to mind… And as I scan the room I spot a boy with ears like mine. So Virginia was right! There are more people like me here! But I'll still stick with my hat…. thank you very much…

Suddenly a voice rings clearly over the whole room.

"Hello my little flower buds! And welcome to Iris Academy" I look up at the stage and see an old lady on the stage. I start to applaud but freeze when I notice I'm the only one. Then next to me Virginia starts clapping loudly and soon the whole room is cheering. As the witch holds out her hands the silence falls back onto the room.

"My name is Professor Potsdam, and I will be one of your instructors in the ways of magic. For some of you, this is the beginning of an adventure such as you never imagined. For others this is only the first step on a long journey you knew your whole lives that you would take." She takes a break to smile at the audience as they silently clap.

"Here at Iris academy we teach using the pentachromatic system." As she went on to explain the different types of magic I already start thinking of what types of magic I want to study and almost missed Virginia and Ellen shuffling towards the exit.

I read the descriptions of the different magic types as I stand in the middle of the court yard trying to decide which one to study. There were five types. This freshmen orientation letter shows it really simply…

Red – The evocation and control of energy.

Blue – The magic of change.

Green – The magic of life.

Black – The magic of enchantment in physical form

White – The magic of accessing the spiritual realm.

"I guess blue magic sounds nice, but so does white and green… Oh it's so hard to decide. Maybe I should take one of each to see what they are really about. I guess I will start with blue, then green on Thursday, white on Wednesday… Mmm…" I mumble as I walk around towards the first class. I study the schedule and I bump into the back of someone.

As I look up I see an older student with green eyes scowling down at me. "You almost made me spill my coffee."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I should really start to watch where I'm going…" I rub the back of my neck as I apologize.

"My name's Irene and I started today and…. I was just wondering what to study this week…"

"Don't worry freshman. You can call me Steve… What were you thinking of studying?" He cracks a smile and sips his drink.

"I was thinking of studying blue today…."

"That's Professor Grabbys' class… It's in that building there." He points to a building behind him.

"Oh… He really hates me… I can feel that this won't be a pleasant class…" I smile sadly and thank him before starting to run to class. Oh man I'm going to be late for my first ever class of magic and it's one of his classes…

As I enter the classroom his voice is already booming through the air.

"…It's your own time you're wasting… I have no objections to failing the lot of you at the next exam."

I sit at a desk fast and I watch his smirking face as he watches the student's flurry to their own seats.

"Here you will learn the subtle art of Blue Magic – at least some of you will…" His smirk falls as he turns serious.

"I thoroughly expect this subject to go over some of your heads." I think he's staring at me…

"Blue is the color of change. That is, altering what is already there. Not creating or destroying. It is commonly used in conjunction with other magical styles in order to perform alc…" I take notes as the professor continues the lecture, at some point I start to doodle on the edges on the notes and stop writing all of it down.

My attention snaps back to Professor Grabby as he snaps "We'll see what you lot are worth…" The rest of the class I battle to keep my attention on his words.

* * *

After the long class I return to my room and flop down on the bed, pulling my hat off to run a hand through my hair and scratch the itch behind my ear that has been bugging me for the better part of an hour now. I lean on my elbows and look at Ellen who's already sitting at her desk.

"Hi, Irene. What did you think of class today? Isn't it exciting?" Ellen asks while writing something into her notes.

"I suppose it was okay… Though it's not what I expected from the movies and all… I thought we were going to read old scrolls and wave wands around…" I say as I scratch the returning itch… I wonder if my hat is doing this or god forbid I have lice or something.

"Anyway it sounds like it will take a while before we can do any big spells but that's why we are studying right?"

"I like it better this way. Starting off with the theory behind it all makes it into something real… Not just dream…" Huh… I guess that's one way to look at it.

"I spent my whole life dreaming that something like this would happen to me. I wondered if that's what makes a wildseed talent… wanting it so badly… What about you?" She turns to stare at me straight into my eyes.

"I dreamed of belonging into a world of magic daily… though I thought I knew it was all just my imagination… Guess I was right all along. I didn't really make friends that easily when growing up so I spent a lot of time alone… Guess you could call me a loner. The movies and books were my best friends." I laugh nervously. "I was totally surprised when I was told I'm a witch."

"Guess my theory was right!" Ellen smiles widely. "Though I still can't believe this happened to someone like me…"

I stretch out on the bed and enjoy the feeling of having my feet freed from shoes and my ears free of my hat. I stare up at the ceiling.

"Anyway it's not like it can only happen to people who really want to join the magical world… If it did we wouldn't have to make the choice…" I wonder aloud as I watch the blank ceiling.

"Well that's a good point, but I can't imagine what sort of person would say no to all this." Ellen wonders as she turns back to her notes.

"Say Ellen… Should we decorate the ceiling? It's rather boring to look at… The ceiling at my brothers' house was full of all sorts of things… Like posters and paintings and stars that glowed in the dark."

"What? The ceiling?"

"Yeah it looks a lot like a blank canvas." I sit up to look her way. "Don't you want to get creative?"

"I don't want something to drop on me when I'm sleeping."

"What's the worst that could happen? You'd wake up with a poster on your face? It's not like they are really heavy…" My smile widens as I picture waking up to a poster covered Ellen snoring softly making the posters lift up and down on her face.

"Well either way, if you want to cover the whole ceiling you should ask Virginia what she thinks. It's her room too."

"Well right now I'm asking you for your opinion."

She smiles my way. "Well… I want anything to drop on me. If you tried painting the ceiling it might drip over all over everything. With enough Blue Magic, you would be able to use it to cover the ceiling with illusions…"

"Ooh that's a clever idea! That wouldn't make any mess at all!"

"Thank you… What would you want to make it look like?"

"Well… The sky is the limit right? It's all up to our imagination, making it look like anything… So it would be fun to see just how crazy we could get. Swirling clouds and lightning, aand dragons flying around… Ripples and sparks…" I get lost in my own imagination for a while picturing all sorts of crazy nonsense.

Ellen puzzles the idea over for a while before asking. "But how could we sleep with all that happening overhead?"

"We could turn it off at night! Duuh" I grin as if it was obvious.

"Well if you ask me that idea sounds rather silly."

"Pfff… Well the school year is only beginning… There's no rush. I wonder if Virginia has some ideas…"

I keep imagining all sorts of dragons flying around on the ceiling.

* * *

_Bloop_


	4. September 3rd to 6th

_Harou! I sped things up since one day would have been such a short chapter... _

_but if you peeps think I should split this into a ton more chapters then do say so... _

_Hope you enjoy and I still own up to my own mistakes and don't own Magical Diary. I just love it_

_Oh and some Damien candy in this one... Not lots and it's still child safe... I think... O.o_

* * *

When I arrive at the classroom on Tuesday morning, I find Professor Potsdam standing by the chalkboard.

"Hello, little seedlings! Please take your seats. Today you're going to learn about Green Magic – The magic of life. This is a very important skill for any witch or wizard to have, especially when you get to be a certain age.

Your body is a garden to be cared for. With proper tending, it could last you for centuries.

Slowly, carefully, you must encourage your subjects to grow in the direction you prefer. Be patient, and the rosevines will lose their thorns and twine around you."

_'So a witch can live longer lives than normal humans… I can live forever! Buaahhaha!'_ I doodle on the edges of the paper and smile as I listen to the Professor.

A boy from toad hall makes a scoffing noise as I turn to watch where the noise came from I see the blond boy sit in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If it can heal, it can kill… What happens if you force something to grow the wrong way, quickly?" He isn't a very positive person is he…

"Why would you want that?" asks with a shocked expression.

"Because you don't like the life in front of you."

_'That is one evil smirk…'_

"Well, if that's your plan, I can look forward to working with you for a very long time. Life has its own flow. You can change it, but the harder you push the more energy you'll need. In order to cause a great change in an instant takes immense power. So we better get started!"

Professor Potsdam proceeds to tell us the history behind green magic and the theoretical side of the magic.

I take notes and I find that I learn green magic easier than the blue magic I studied yesterday.

* * *

As I walk into the White Magic classroom on Wednesday noon, I see Professor Potsdam standing by the chalkboard, smiling widely again. Sweet another class with the bubbly witch! I wonder if that was offensive…

"Good morning starshines! You'll need to sit down before we can start, but take your time. Relax. Get comfortable. That's very important when working with this particular style of magic."

Taking her at her word, I yawn and stretch before I settle into my seat.

"To some people, white is the absence of color, a blank canvas. In the non-magical world, white is a complete spectrum, all colors combined into one. In some ways, you could think of White Magic as either of these things. White Magic is the tool you use to access the spiritual realm. Ghost, dreams and creatures from other planes. The thoughts of those around you. With White Magic you can experience and communicate with things that are normally hidden. There is one thing I need to warn you about. Some people have tried to use White Magic to control minds and spirits, instead of asking for their aid. Don't do it. You will regret it. Now shall we go on with the lesson?"

Wait, what sort of warning is that? Does she mean that it won't work, or that we'll be expelled, or arrested, or our brains will melt, or what? Maybe she'll tell us more later…

* * *

I take my time walking towards the gymnasium at noon on Thursday. I walk in but notice that there don't seem to be any teachers assigned to the gym, just a bunch of equipment that everyone can use. I see several large rubber balls, if I can organize some people together, maybe we can play prisonball.

I hear a voice behind me… It's a rich dark sound, "Well hello there."

I turn to see who's talking and as my eyes grow wide as they land on him. Who… or better yet what is he?!

He's dressed as a student from falcon hall but I didn't see him in orientation… I would have noticed.

"Aa… Why do you have wings? If that's not a rude thing to ask I mean…" Smooth Irene… Smooth… At least he can't be mad because he is chuckling.

"You are new at this aren't you?" he asks.

"Huh?" He takes a few steps closer to me, wings extending slightly to catch the air.

"You've never seen anyone with wings before." Okay… So he's polite, has a humor, has wings… and smells nice…. wait was that a statement or a question….

"Umm… No I haven't…" I blush and avert my eyes. "I'm sort of wildseed…"

"And what a lovely blossom you are." He winks at me. I blush harder as he takes another step closer.

"I…eh…heh… I don't know how things work here… Is… Is it normal for born-wizards to have wings…?" Nicely done me! First boy flirts with you and you instantly change the subject…. I am such a doofus…

"Normal? I'd rather not have you think of me as anything so ordinary!" His eyes widen as he backs me up to a wall. One of his hands brushes against my cheek.

"Wings can be merely a fashion statement. They are available at the local store, if you'd like your own. They also sell ears and tails and all sorts of things…"

"I don't need the tail and ears though." Why did I just blurt that out?! He smiles widely and takes a hold of my hat and starts to push it behind my head till my ears pop out.

"Well well… You little minx…" He runs his hand against my pointy ear. "If you have these you must have the other one too…" When did he get so close… ah quick do something to distract him!

I look up into his eyes "You can buy wings? That's sort of cool…..." I notice a wide grin on his face. "Wait… Are you teasing me?"

"Yes. And no. You'll have to discover the truth for yourself. My name is Damien. And you are?"

I cough to get the nervousness out of my voice… He smells so good… "I… My names Irene…" I must be redder than a tomato by now…

He takes my hand and bows over it, wings fluttering behind his back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He hands me my hat back and I quickly put it on.

"Damien huh… That's a sort of unfortunate name, isn't it? Especially with those wings. People might think you were a devil…" He takes a step back and winks at me.

"I'm sure you know better than to judge by appearances."

"Eh… You don't know me…" I smile and look at my toes… these are some interesting shoes alright…

"I know the important things… You're a freshman student, an innocent young woman that got caught up in a world you don't understand. You get dazzled by sights you never thought possible." He steps towards me again. Either he is really flirty… or doesn't know what personal space means… He brushes a loft of hair, that escaped my hat, off my face. "And you are completely unaware of the dangers you might face."

I swallow and look up at his face only a few centimeters from my face.

"What dangers…?" I feel his breath on my skin as he answers… It sends shivers down my back.

"You could lose your mind here. Or your life… Or worse." There's that smirk again… "Not everything is as it seems, especially your teachers." His smile fades and he stares at me with utter seriousness.

"W…what should I do..?"

"Be cautious. Attend at least the first lecture for each style of magic as soon as possible. Pay attention to what they tell you, and especially to what they don't. And don't believe everything you hear around the school."

"That… Isn't entirely helpful you know…" I have never been this close to a boy before… Except my own brother…

"You'd better get on with your physical training now. You'll need your strength next week."

"Wait… What happens next week?"

He just pats my head gently. "You'll find out." And suddenly he's gone, walking towards the sports equipment office. As he leaves I feel cold suddenly. That… was odd…

* * *

In the late afternoon, I'm sitting on my bed wondering about that weird boy and his warnings, my attention snaps back to the room as I hear a groan from the bed next to mine.

"Ugh." Virginia drops her notebook to the floor, several loose pages fall out and spread around the floor.

"Sup dog?" I ask with a wink.

"Oh, nothing. Just school." As she falls back on the bed and kicks off her shoes and they fly in different directions around the room. "I hate school… Sitting in one spot, taking notes, listening to lectures about things I already know or never need to… Bleeh!"

"Pssh… You don't have to go to class every day, just snooze a day or take gym…"

"Hah I guess I know what you were doing today… Taking it easy huh?"

"Oh haha…" I throw my pillow at her. "For your information I took gym today…"

She laughs as she catches the flying object. "Like there's a difference…"

She gently throws the pillow back to me "Anyway, it's different for you. If I goof off, my brothers will catch me. Well not that I care what Donald thinks!"

I grin at her "But you do care what William thinks?"

"Yeah well he's a good guy… He's always looked out for me."

"Where are you guys from, anyway? I never caught that…"

"Massachusetts."

"Like Salem?!" my eyes are wide as I stare at her.

"Noooh! Springfield! You oaf!"

"But there were real witches in Salem right?"

After Virginia is done explaining about Salem and the magical people living there and the connection the place has with magic the conversation drifts to wildseed children all over the world and the dangers they faced back in the day.

"I guess it's important to go to this school, huh?"

She growls a reply, "Yeah." Did… I upset her?

* * *

I spend the Friday afternoon studying all the magic theory that I learned earlier that week, or I did until my stomach informed me that it wanted to be filled… So I make my way towards the cafeteria to get some lunch. I hope I don't bump into people this time while wondering around…

I spot Steve in the line to get some food. I wave at him and he just smirks at me over his steaming coffee cup. After a long wait I finally get a plate full of potatoes and some brown sauce, I have to admit… The food in this school is rather good…

After the filling lunch I head back to my room and I notice the door is left open. I peek through the gap to see who is inside. Ellen is folding up clothes, probably her own laundry. No wait a minute… That's Virginias dresser! Why is Ellen rummaging around in our roommate's stuff?

I don't know what's going on here, but if ellen is poking around in our stuff, Virginia deserves to know about it! Luckily she's not that hard to find… and I can see her down at the end of the hall. I move quietly towards her trying not to attract too much attention towards myself and end up doing a sort of bunny hop down the hallway.

Virginia looks up at me from her conversation partner. "Irene? Are you trying to play ninja or something?"

"Shhh! No time to explain! Come with me and don't make any noise!" I grab her wrist and lead her back towards our room. As I peek back into the room Virginia copies me. We see Ellen pulling a notebook out from under Virginias bed.

"What exactly are we looking at anyway?" Virginia sounds a bit annoyed.

"She's going through your things! Doesn't that bother you?" I whisper back at her.

"And why on earth would she do that?"

I put on the most serious face I can muster. "I saw her poking around in your drawers. Maybe she's trying to steal your underwear!"

"my…?" Virginia stumbles away from the door and leans on the wall shaking with laughter. "You – Me – her – Bwaahahah!"

Ellen runs out of the room panicked. "What's going on?"

"PANTIES!" Virginia yells past her giggle fit. I start to laugh myself.

Ellen stares at the both of us "Wh…Whaat?!"

I blush and continue laughing.

Virginia tries to stop and straighten up. "She thinks you're trying to steal our panties!"

A blush makes its way up to Ellens cheeks. "whaaaa?"

"…Not really." My blushing intensifies as I watch out the window.

Virginia wipes tears from her eyes and tries once more to get her laughing in control.

Ellen looks confused. "I don't understand you two…"

"What were you doing in Virginias drawers anyway?"

"I was cleaning…. I can't stand a messy room… You take care of your side so well that the mess in the middle kept bugging me while I was trying to study…"

Virginia slaps her hand to the wall sharply. "So you're the one who has been cleaning up after me! I was wondering about that…"

I stare at Ellen and Virginia. "Eh?"

An older girl walks up behind Ellen. "What is all the fuss over here about?"

Oh no! Virginias laughing fit was so loud that probably half of the campus heard…

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I hurriedly wave my hands in the air trying to make the whole ordeal seem irrelevant.

"Irene has a really dirty mind…." Virginia says before heading into our room.

As I start to follow her I yell out "I do not admit to anything! I want my lawyer!"

I hear Ellen explain the situation to the older student as I sit down at my desk to continue my studying where I left it off… This blush isn't going to fade anytime soon…

As Ellen walks back into the room she apologizes to Virginia, who just waves her hand in the air. "No need to sorry! I should be thanking you. I'm horrible at cleaning after myself… At home my mother does it for me."

"It's alright then?"

"Yes it's fine. We're cool! Except the dirty minded Irene over there…" Virginia laughs again as she lies down on her bed and even after half an hour I hear her giggling every now and then after she says "Panties…."

* * *

_Panties! Bloop..._

_I was wondering about changing the initiation week up by making Big Steve the senior..._

_Would that mess up the story too badly? O.o _

_Do tell me what you thinks!_


End file.
